Split Souls
by LadyCrazyMonkeyPants
Summary: Sequel to Dark Days. What happens when when Serena and Serenity have to prepare for a new enemy. SerenaX and SerenityXDarien
1. Chapter 1

This the sequel to Dark Days. Thank you for reading, I know that some of you had questions about the last chapter. I will try to answer them though the story, now if you have a question then ask it when you review so I know what I need to answer.

Split Souls

Chapter 1 Forgetting

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

A/N: _**REVIEW **_

Two lone figures walked across the now deserted park. They were here for a big reason, but they were not nervous, because this had to be done. The evil was coming and they were going to make a test to see if the scouts were ready. They needed to trust each other in more then duty, but in friendship. They looked like each other, but one had very short hair that made her look like a male, the other had her hair in a odd style, that consisted of two buns and that hair come out of it like streamers.

When they reached the middle of the park they turned to face each other. The look that they held in there eyes was that of regret. This had to be done, but it hurt because it not only messing with the whole planet, but with their friends minds. This had to happen, because people know how the Sailor Scouts are, and this was not allowed right now. But the scouts would not remember being scouts ether. The same would happen to the generals and Darien. They could not remember fighting and who they really are.

They raised their hands slowly and like they were giving a double high five they pressed their hands together and their heads were tilted down towards the ground. They started to mutter in a ancient language that had been forgotten for centuries. On their foreheads their signs began to glow. One it was a crescent moon and the other was a star with multiple points.

All of a sudden there is bright light that that began to spread out and cover the area as far as the eye could see. After about a hour the light returned and disappeared. When they looked up they were both very tired and they watched the signs on their foreheads disappear.

"We did it, Serena."

"We might have done it but do you think we will have time before we have to reawaken them."


	2. Mercury is back

This story takes place three years after the incident in the first chapter. This chapter will explain what happened in the first chapter, for the most part.

Split Souls

Chapter 2

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

There a series of loud stumping noises and the door to a small pink room burst open and there stood a girl with her hair in what use to be two buns and she was standing there with her clothes were ripped and dirty. Her usually cheerful crystal blue eyes were burning with anger. On her bed a black cat a crescent moon bald spot on her forehead, she red eyes looked up at her in shock.

"Serenity, what wrong?"

"Luna, she is here and she attacked me. That monster attacked me, and I would probably be dead if it were not for a, I think it was a sailor scout wearing what looked like shorts and a top that showed a bunch of skin. Her hair was raven black that was pulled into a low pony tail."

"Strange I can't think of any scouts that fit that description."

"Forget about her, look our problem is that she is here early."

"Yes, you are right, lets call Serena and see what she has got to say."

Serenity walks over to her phone and pushes in a all to familiar number. The phone rings a few times when it is picked up.

Hello?

"Serena we need to talk are you alone?"

Yes Serenity, unlike must people I don't have a life.

"Funny remind me to laugh when I did not just the crap beat out of me by her personally."

See I told you that you were popular. Even Galaxtica wants to beat up personally. So what stopped her?

"Some scout wearing skimpy uniform."

A description would be useful.

"A pair of tiny shorts……"

Some got rid of the skirt, I like her already.

"And a top that looks like it belongs to a swim suit."

Really! Now did she say a name?

"Something along the lines of Sailor Star……..something, I can't remember."

Great job Mr. Magoo, look just reawaken the scouts the way they reawaken the first time, and I will be there as fast as I can.

"Mr. Magoo, who in the hell is that?"

A nearsighted detective that solves crimes normally by accident. It's a cartoon.

"Whatever. Look I guess I will go and reawaken Ami and get it over. So how is Artemis?"

He is fine. Though he is on the verge of clawing up Amara, because she said that he was getting fat. Serenity starts laughing.

"I think that he planning something big."

I agree. Look I have company coming over and so I will let you go to reawaken Ami.

"Talk to you later."

Have a great time."

They hung up at the same time. Serenity turns and looks at Luna.

"How would you like to come with me and get Ami?"

"Sounds like fun."

Serenity walks over to her closet and opens it and removes some clothes, and changed her clothes, when she was done she opened a safe and reached in. When she pulled her arm out a brooch was in her hand. She closed the safe and stuck the brooch in her pocket. Luna jumped on to her shoulder and they headed out.

--------------------------------------

When they reached Ami's apartment, they knock on the door. After a few minutes Ami opened the door.

"Serena how are you?"

"I am just fine. Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yes I need a break for studying anyway."

Serenity walks in. Ami sits on the couch and signals for Serenity to sit down, but she shakes her head no.

"You wanted to talk."

"Yes, do you remember anything that seems strange to you about four or five years ago."

"I don't seem to remember much that time."

"What if I told you that a few years ago almost everyone on this planet had their memories altered so that they did not remember the two years that this planet was under control of a evil space witch."

"That you need to see a mental doctor, and next your going to say that I was a sailor scout."

A smirk appeared on Serenity's face that screamed you want to bet.

"You are crazy!! You actually believe that I was a sailor scout."

"But you are and I can prove it."

"Go ahead."

"Hold out your hand."

Ami holds out her hand and Serenity places her hand under Ami's. Blue sparks appear and form a blue pen with gold star that has a sapphire gem in the middle that has been placed on top. Ami jumps up and drops the pen on the ground.

"Your crazy and your spreading it to me!"

"Look me in the eyes, Ami."

Ami slowly looks into Serenity's blue eyes and was held there looking as the crescent moon on her forehead began to glow. As she looked into Serenity's eyes the Mercury sign began to glow on her forehead. Soon both signs faded away and Ami looked up at Serenity.

"Serenity!! Oh my god!! I remember Beryl taking over, Dark Moon being a smart ass, and you showing up as Crescent Moon Worrier killing Beryl. What happen to my memory?"

"The night after the battle we had that party and when everyone went home Serena and I got together and we used our powers to erase the memories of everyone on Earth but ours and the cats. We also have a feeling that one more had also escaped our erasing."

"So where is Artemis?"

"He is in America finding the other scouts."

"But Rei, Lita, and Mina are still here in Japan."

"Your right but Neptune, Uranus, Saturn, and Pluto are in the states and Serena is over there with Artemis looking for them and train them for the up coming battle."

"There is another battle. Do we ever get a brake?"

"We had a three year break. It was suppose to be longer but Galaxtica did not waste time getting here."

"So what are we going to do?"

"Tomorrow I am calling the whole group from Darien and his generals to the rest of the inners, and we will reawaken them."

"How did you know that this Galaxtica person was here?"

"She attacked me today. Enough be ready for tomorrow for it should be interesting."

-------------------------

_In America _

Four people walked in to a small apartment, where a young women ran around the room.

"God Sere, what drug are you taking?" asked the one with short sandy blond hair

"I'm not on drugs, but how do you guys feel about taking a trip to Japan?"

"Why do we have to go?" asked one with long dark green hair

"Because."

"Because is not good answer." states the one with shoulder length black hair

"It is for awhile."

"Actually that sounds like fun to get to go back to Japan." states one with medium length sea green hair

"Great!!! Now lets plan this."


	3. the rest awaken

The next chapter of Split Souls. I hope you enjoy and if you don't like then _**find a new story!**_

Split Souls

Chapter 3

By: CrazyMonkeyPantsIII

On a personal jet five young women sat on a couch and chairs. One with short sandy blonde hair and navy eyes, one with shoulder length sea green hair and green blue eyes, one with waist length dark green hair and red eyes, and one with shoulder length straight black hair with dark purple eyes. They were starring at a girl with white hair that went a little pass her shoulder blades, it once was blonde but now was like liquid silver, and her blue-silver eyes held endless depths of wisdom. In her hand she held a glass of white wine. For the last couple of days she had always been seen with a small glass of alcohol. Finally after a couple of minutes that one of the pilot came to the door and said that they were over California. After he left the white haired one raised her arm and with a flick of her wrist the door slammed shut. The others jumped in shock that she closed the door from some distance away.

She then got up and walked over to cabinet and grabbed out a cherry box with a gold crescent moon on top. She turned and flicked her wrist again and a table floated till it was in the middle of the circle of women and as soon as it landed the white haired women's white cat that had matching crescent moon that was on the box on it's forehead. When the women got to the table she set the box on the table and then sat in her chair.

"Now I know what is going through your mind. You want to know what the hell is going on here and why are we going to Japan."

"That might have crossed our minds once or twice." states the sandy blonde.

"Have you heard of the sailor scouts of Japan?"

"Yeah. They disappeared long ago. Why do you ask?" asked the black haired one.

"I will answer that later, but my next question is when you four meet did you get the feeling that you have met before?"

"Yes, but how did you know that?"

"Because you have met before. In your past lives your were protectors of a moon princess."

"Now I truly believe that you are on some drug." states the sandy blonde

"Shut up Amara and let me finish. Now there were eight of them, four called the inners and four called the outers. Now these protectors were princesses from there own planets, Venus, Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Saturn, Uranus, Neptune, and Pluto. When they were born they were chosen to guard the moon princess, because her and her mother were the most powerful beings born and they were seen as away to ultimate power over everyone. So they were trained and trained, soon they were strong enough to guard the princess. Any questions?"

"I do. Why did you leave Earth off that list of planets?" asked the one with sea green hair.

"Good question Michelle. Now Earth back then was called Tarren and it had a prince, but they were not on good standing with the moon and the rest of the planets. But destiny is funny and caused the prince of Tarren, Endymon, and the princess of the moon, Serenity, to fall in love. Everyone saw this as a good idea to get Tarren into the alliance. Now there were four generals that guarded the prince in the same way that the planetary princesses guarded the princess, and they had fallen for the inners, Venus, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. The Tarren prince and the moon princess her about to married when tragedy struck. An evil queen and her army attacked the moon and killed everyone but the queen and the Tarren generals. The generals were captured and cloned with demons to work for her the real general were killed. As for the queen she banished the evil queen and then called upon the last of her power and sent everyone to the future to be reborn in the future. But trouble arose and the evil queen came back and tried to take over the Earth and she succeed for a short time."

"Wait a moment if she succeeded how come we never heard of this?" asked Amara

"Complete blocking of memories and destruction of anything that might cause someone to remember. You would not believe how hard it is to get rid of two years of hell."

"TWO YEARS!!!" shouts the four

"Yes three years ago your memories were fixed and now I will remove that block and you will be one of a few that remember till were ready to undo it on everyone."

Before they could say anything they were hit by a blinding light and they began to remember the evil Queen Beryl.

"Why are you having us remember the fall of Sailor moon and the rest of the scouts?" asked the one with green hair

"Easy Trista, as you remember there was only five scouts, the inners and the moon princess with scout powers, which means there are exactly four missing scouts."

Amara jumps up. "Are you trying to say that we are the missing scouts?"

"That is exactly what I am saying. You Amara are Sailor Uranus sailor of the wind, Michelle (looks at Michelle) is Sailor Neptune sailor of the ocean, Hotaru (looks at the black haired one) is Sailor Saturn the sailor death and rebirth, and finally Trista (looks at her) is Sailor Pluto the sailor of time."

"I don't believe you." states Amara

"Fine if you don't believe me then see for yourself. Transform."

"How?"

She opens the box and they see four of what looks like to be sticks with gold planets on top. She picks up the dark navy blue one and hands it to Amara. She takes it and looks at the white haired girl.

"So what do I do, Sere?"

"Just say 'Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up' the rest will come to you."

"I feel stupid. Uranus Crystal Power, Make-up!"

There blinding light that caused everyone to looks away, when it disappears they turn back and see Amara standing there in navy blue boots that came up to above the ankles, she also had gloves that only went about half up her forearm and matching white body that had a small v-neck and at the base of the v-neck was a yellow bow. And by the look of it she also had a matching bow at the small of her back. But what had everyone's attention was the very short navy colored skirt.

"See it was just a bunch of none since and I am not Sailor Uranus."

Just then there was a flash and when she looked over she saw the white cat with a camera, when the picture came out it grabbed it with it's paw and looked at her.

"If your not Sailor Uranus then why are you wearing a short skirt?" asked the cat

"Holy shit that cat just talked. (she looks down) Dear god what am I wearing?"

"If you want a better look, look at this." the cat hands her the picture and she looks at it. Her hand goes down to the skirt and tugs at it and finds that it is truly that short. She looks down again.

"Dear god what happen to the rest of the of the skirt and why do I have a bow on my chest?"

"Look at the bright side besides Sailor Moon, your uniform looks like everyone else that belongs to this solar system, but the colors differ."

"So every scout has this same uniform?" asked Hotaru

"No you and the other planets of this system have that uniform, Sailor Moon's uniform differs and so do every scouts that come other places. Like the one that saved Sailor Moon the other day. Now enough I will explain the rest when we join the other scouts."

_**In Japan**_

Serenity was getting pissed to say the least. The other scouts had kept calling to put the meeting off again and again. Today when Mina had called saying that she had a sight fever, Serenity snapped and told her unless she was dying then take a shot of Dayquil and show up. She arrived at temple were they were going hold this little get together, before they started up the steps Ami stopped her.

"Remember don't scream at them they probably did not mean to keep putting you off."

Serenity grunted and she and Ami and slowly took the stairs took the stairs, because last night's battle injured them they would probably be dead if it was not for the three mysterious scouts. When they walked in they saw Mina in a coat and looking very sick, but Serenity felt very little sorrow for her right now. The rest were sitting far from her besides Malachite.

"Good now that we can finally have this damn meeting."

"Why is meeting so important that you made a sick person come?" demanded Rei

"Because you are going to do your job that you are suppose to do, and not just me and Ami."

"Wha hob is it?" asked a congested Mina

"The protecting the planet from a crazy bitch and saving the universe from destructions."

"What in the hell has gotten into you Serena?" demanded Lita

"First off My name is not Serena it is Serenity and second off say cheese."

"Wha….."

A crystal rose up and suddenly there was flash of light and when it died down their signs were glowing on their forehead. They were in a unconscious state.

"Well that went well." states Ami

"It could have been worse."

"Next time give them a chance to prepare."

"I told them to say cheese, and in my book that is just as good as a count down."

"I still think that 3, 2, 1 would have be better."

"It is to late now."

"So when is Serena and the others going to be here?"

"I don't know, hopefully soon, these monsters are not getting any easier."

"You don't have to say that twice."

"Yes I do, when the sleeping beauties wake we are going to have to tell them."

"I guess."

When they heard a moan and turned to see the others coming around. When Rei came around she was the fist to speak.

"What the hell did you do to us, Serenity?"

"Serena and I blocked your memories, and because of recent events you have been awaken."

"Why?" asked Jadeite

"It is not your problem till we feel like telling you."

She picked up a cherry box with a gold crescent moon on top and handed their scout wands and roses (Darien and the generals). Just a few minutes after she finished handing their things there was beeping from Ami's Mercury computer. They transformed and went to fight the monster.

The battle in the next chapter and meeting the mysterious scouts.( though I think you might already know them.)


End file.
